Albert Einstein
by keejay
Summary: It's Halloween, and Renesmee wants to be her hero, Albert Einstein. But why does everyone care so much? A oneshot.


_**A/N:** Hello, my lovely readers! Here's a nice Halloween oneshot about our favorite little half-breed, Nessie! I hope you all like it, and if you have any questions or comments, feel free to review or PM me. Happy Halloween, everyone, and happy reading!_

Set in New Hampshire, October 2008. Jacob and Seth are visiting during fall break, and Renesmee is around the physical age of seven-years-old.

* * *

The crisp fall day had Renesmee's imagination flowing, but that might be due to the fact that she finally figured out what she wanted to be for Halloween. Last year she had been a brown poodle, not her best idea by all means, but after seeing their neighbor, Mrs. Abney's new puppy Alistair, she had become enamored with the breed. This year, though, she wanted to be someone she had come to look up to. One of the greatest men she had ever heard of, and one of the smartest too.

"Mommy, Daddy. I know what I want to be for Halloween." Renesmee exclaimed as she walked up to where they lounged on the couch, her mother's face buried in a novel and her father texting on his phone. They both immediately put away what they were doing and gave her their full attention.

"And what would that be, dear?" Bella asked, brushing her brown hair back nervously. Please don't be another dog, she thought. I've had enough dogs for the past two years.

"I want to be Albert Einstein." There was a silence that set in as the two matching pairs of golden eyes peered down at her to see if she was serious. When she just grinned, Bella quickly grinned back.

"That sounds like a great idea, Nessie. He was a very smart man."

"I know, that's what I picked him!" Jacob grunted from the floor where he lounged, and leaned his head up by his large, muscled arms.

"You sure you wouldn't want to be a princess instead? Claire is Sleeping Beauty this year." Jacob exclaimed.

"Her name is Aurora, and no, Jake. I want to be Albert Einstein." The front door opened and in slid Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper from their latest hunting trip.

"What are we talking about?"

"Renesmee has picked her Halloween costume for this year."

"Oh! What is it, sweet heart?"

Renesmee grinned up at her before squealing, "Albert Einstein!"

"You want to be Einstein?"

"Yes!"

"Well, what about a cowgirl? You love that show, what was it called, Saddle Guild?" Rosalie asked. Bella's face became pensive as her daughters face fell.

"It is called The Saddle Club, and again, no. I want to Albert Einstein." _What was their problem?_ She wondered to herself, feeling her confidence start to wane. _Am I doing something bad?_

"Guys, she can be whatever she wants-" Edward, reading his daughters thoughts, tried to cut in, but was cut off by Emmett.

"Or maybe a mermaid? You could have a beautiful rainbow tail!" He screeched, and Renesmee's face screwed into anger and sadness. Her small hands clenched into fists and her brow furrowed. She looked a lot like her father in this moment, Jacob thought to himself, starting to feel uneasy.

"I want to be-" Bella, who saw that her daughter was starting to become distressed, cut in with a tight lipped grimace.

"She wants to be Albert Einstein, so she will be Albert Einstein. End of discussion." Bella and Renesmee shared a small, grateful smile before Bella picked her up and headed upstairs to Esme's office, eager to get away from the chaos that was their family.

 _XXX_

"So Albert Einstein, huh?" Carlisle asked as he sat in a chair, watching as Esme fiddled with the fabric over Renesmee's torso. Renesmee's smile fell as wall replaced with a serene disposition.

"Yes. Are you gonna shoot down my idea too?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmett and Jake did. They want me to be a princess, or a mermaid, or a cowgirl." She stuck out her tongue in distaste.

"What's wrong with those costumes?"

"Nothing, I just want to be Albert Einstein. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing at all, my dear. If I may ask, why did you pick him?"

"Well, I've been reading a lot about him lately with Uncle Seth and I find him absolutely fascinating."

"I do too. He is a very intriguing man."

"And so smart! I mean, who else could develop the theory of relativity?" Her cheeks suddenly flushed red and she giggled, and Carlisle felt his heart almost burst. "You want to know a secret, Grandpa?"

"I cherish any secret you tell me, dear."

"I really like his hair the best." Carlisle burst in laughter and then Renesmee joined, and Esme chortled at Carlisle as she had trouble sewing the fabric, but the duo ignored her pleas and continued to laugh. Esme sighed and chuckled herself, joining in on the tirade.

 _XXX_

"Do you have you wallet, your flashlight?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Your mace, taser?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"A taser, really Edward?"

"She needs to protect herself under any circumstances!"

"You are way too overprotective, Eddie." Emmett implored from the couch, flipping through his sports magazine. Esme sat beside him, clicking on her laptop as she ordered some Christmas items early. With the help of Alice, shopping was a breeze.

"Or am I just practical? And for the last time, don't call me Eddie!"

"You ready to go, Nessie?" Jacob called from the doorway, already slipping on his shoes. Renesmee ignored him, fiddling with her orange trick or treat pumpkin bucket. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "You ready to go, Albert?"

"Yes, I'm ready!"

"Have fun, baby. Bring lots of candy home for us!" Emmett called, and Renesmee scrunched her nose at him. They exited the house, along with Seth, and drove through a few neighborhoods. The first house they hit with a single mom that worked at the hospital with Carlisle, and she quickly recognized her.

"Trick or treat!"

"Hey, Vanessa! How's your daddy?

"He's good."Renesmee took a small piece of candy daintily and slid it into her bucket.

"What are you supposed to be, darlin'?"

"Albert Einstein." Her face dropped and she quirked an eyebrow.

"Why not Elsa or Anna?"

"Because." They quickly left and went to the next house, where a similar thing happened. An old balding man held out the bucket for her and she took a few pieces.

"What's your costume, sunny?"

"Albert Einstein."

"Oh, I'm sorry your father's made you go like this. Hopefully next year you can go as a princess, like my grandbaby." After a few more of the same occurrences, Renesmee was starting to become angry. With a heavy heart, she walked up to the door and said her spiel.

"Trick or treat!" This time it was an old granny, with fluffy white hair like the ladies from the old folks home that Esme would take her to volunteer.

"What are you for Halloween this year?"

"I'm Albert Einstein." Renesmee grinned, but with the look on the woman's face she knew what was coming.

"Maybe next year you can go as that girl from Cinderella!" The old woman joked, but Renesmee was having none of it. She quickly took her candy and left, walking at a quick pace towards the car parked on the other side of the street.

"Where are you going, Albert? We still have more houses to hit." Seth asked, pulling up his Jason ski mask. Renesmee slammed her three-fourths full bucket on the ground and started to go across the street before Jacob pulled the back of her costume.

"I want to go home." She said numbly. All she wanted to do was go to bed and stay there until next Halloween when she could pick to be a princess like everyone wanted her to be.

"Nessie, what's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone!" When Jacob tried to grab her hand, Renesmee showed him a scene from her nightmares, The Volturi killing her mother. He dropped her hand like it was burning him and looked at her with anger.

"Renesmee, that was uncalled for." He said sternly, face scrunched in anger, but it slackened when tears started streaking down her cheeks. "Come here, sit on Uncle Jake's lap and tell him what's wrong." He sat on the curb and pulled her onto his lap, rubbing her back soothingly. Seth sat down quietly beside them, worry on his face.

"I just wanted to be Albert Einstein."

"And you are."

"Why do people have such a problem with me not wanting to be a princess?"

"I don't know, sweet heart. Some people just have rocks for brains." He kissed forehead and she cried harder. "I'm sorry for trying to get you to change your costume."

"Its okay."

"No its not. If anyone ever tries to make you change for them don't listen. Not for your mom, your dad, your aunts and uncles. Not even for a boyfriend or husband. You stay true to yourself, okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Jake."

"Now, how about we stay and do some more trick or treating before we head back?"

"I guess that would be alright."

"Woo! Candy!" Seth yelled, hopping up and down. Renesmee giggled and followed them to the next house, shaking her head.

"You're a dork, Uncle Seth.

 _XXX_

"How was trick or treating, dear?" Bella asked as soon as Renesmee walked in, her bucket full of yummy treats. Renesmee grinned, yawning and rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"It was great, Mommy."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Thanks for taking her Jake, Seth." They both nodded before Seth retired to the guest room, eager to call his girl friend and tell her about the day's events.

"No prob, Bells. It was the least I could do." Renesmee sat down her bucket and climbed into her mother's lap, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. Bella wrapped her arms around her and breathed in her scent, sighing.

"I think I know what I want to be next year, mom." The little half-breed whispered as she started to fall into a slumber.

"What is it, dear?"

"Louis Pasteur."


End file.
